Immortal
by XxScarletBlood666xX
Summary: My Immortal with grammar, a plot, and even more randomness. Just read! BTW, I suck at summaries, so you can send me one if you want.


Hi my name is Lilith Aidrienne Ravenswood and I go to this lit school called Hogwarts. Which is really cool and all, but it's overrun with the scum of the world... "preps" -bleh- even that word makes me gag. Anyways, Hogwarts is located in London, England and is only for witches and wizards. I am a 7th year witch, and a Slytherin. Duh... like you even have to ask. The other houses are so lame. Like yesterday, th-this Hufflepuff asked me out. WTF. Loser. Obviously, I said no... not just because it was a full moon, which it was... it's just Hufflepuffs are all the same... boring drones doing the 'right' thing all the time and acting so nice, which is just a mask-they act all nice just to have an excuse to be clingy.

I take a deep breath and sit down on the castle window and stare out into the Forbidden Forest, hoping to catch a glimpse of a werewolf. Yes, I know it's the night after the full moon- but still there should be one still lurking around...right?

Looking back at the castle, I see the tall figure of Draco Malfoy come into view. I was still crushing on him, like every single girl in the school with half a brain. I glance down again, I looked sexy. Was wearing a glittering black dress with a low cut v neck and black combat boots. I had a blood red pentagram necklace and I was wearing black eyeliner. It was my desperate attempt at showing the world I needed to be noticed by someone...anyone...and saved from this dead world full of stupid preps.

After spending a few minutes perfecting my hair, and by that I mean using my wand to give myself black highlights. Btw, my hair is blonde... like strawberry blonde, not Satan forbid dirty blonde... ugly af like Hermione's. Draco decides to finally show up.

"Draco just get to your point already. You're making me want to jump." I say letting my legs dangle over the edge.

"Seriously, Lilith. You have your wand. Its not like you are going to fall anyways." Draco says, not bothered by the fact, I'm already half way over the edge.

"Like that matters. Maybe I'm not in the mood to use it. What then?" I ask excitedly. Sometimes the the thought of death excited me. I didn't really want to die, I just wanted to know what would happen after that.

"Bloody hell! What are you doing? Forcing me to use Ron's catch phrase, when you know I have a time turner." Draco says, looking concerned. Something that would have made me feel bad, if I wasn't so damn apathetic.

"Oh coool! Can I see?" I say getting excited.

"No. That's not the point. I have a problem." Draco says. "The concert is tomorrow and I really need to go."

"Just go." I say getting bored and staring really hard at my wand expecting something to happen.

"I can't. I've been banned, remember?" Draco said angry, as if he had thought about it multiple times already. Seriously, if I had that much time I would have already come up with a plan.

"Oh, what was it for again? I keep forgetting." I say laughing. Pretty funny to learn he had gotten banned from concerts in Europe.

"Burning churches in Norway. They decided it was best if I never went to a black metal concert again. Can you believe it?" He says looking depressed.

"Wow, unbelievable. That's a little extreme... it was only one church, what's the big deal?" I say.

"More like fifty, but still. The churches shouldn't be out in the open if they don't want to get burned." He says. Ooo. I had to agree with him, church burning's were good once in awhile. Rid the Earth of this vile religion that killed more people than it ever helped.

"Obviously. Why would I sneak you in? What would I get out of it?" I ask. My patience was either dead or dying and I didn't honestly know which was worse.

"Uhhh... Hadn't really thought about that, but I guess I can help you prank some of the preps." Draco says lamely.

"No, you are helping me do that. What else?" I demand pointing my wand at him. I didn't want to go with him if I wasn't going to get that much in return.

"I will take you to Hot Magic!" Draco shouts, making me drop my wand.

"You don't say... That's the super elite goth store for famous witches and wizards and it bans preps!" "Wait. I thought you said you were never going to ever get me in there because I am still in my goth phase."

"Ah, well you will grow out of it eventually. No one ever stays goth anyway. They all grow up."

"Yeah right." I say. "You only say that because you are emo. Don't think I don't know with that bleach blonde and frizzy off to the side hair."

"Hey, people happen to love my hair. Thank you very much." He says turning his back to me and trying to perfect his hair. It was an obsession, if you ask me.

"Wait, Draco. What concert are we going to?" I ask, not wanting him to walk away before he answered the question.

"Cradle of Filth." He said.

"Sounds scary." I respond immediately. What kind of name was that anyway?

"Don't worry too much. You can actually hear the words." He replies and turns away. "See you tomorrow at 9. The concert starts at midnight, but I want to be there early. They are giving away their famous shirt!" OMG. That was so Draco. I wonder what it said. Death to Christianity or some shit.

AN: Let me just state the obvious fact. My Immortal sucks (the fanfic- not bashing Amy Lee or her song which is amazing). It's a blatant misrepresentation of the gothic and emo communities alike. I hope you can enjoy this fanfic, for what it's worth and I hope it can restore your faith in humanity. As well as learn accurate information about scene, emos, and goths. They are not all vampires and Satanists who drink blood and worship Satan under the full moon.

PS: Comment and share my story! ~ScarletBlood


End file.
